


Delizia Impura

by ashuuchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Master/Slave, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Content, Satanism, Violence, it gets kinky sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashuuchan/pseuds/ashuuchan
Summary: Your typical servant to master relationship. Except the servant is a multieyed god, and the master is a Satanist cultist with PTSD.





	Delizia Impura

He was a straight A's student ever since he started school. Short, soft spoken, with a rosary constantly worn around his neck. Lucifer Ricci was the physical embodiment of perfect Catholic child. An angel among men. His parent's pride and joy.

That was why his parents just couldn't understand what went wrong. When he reached age fourteen, the once shy soft spoken child that was Lucifer Ricci hit a sudden turning point. He no longer wore the rosary around his neck, rather, his mother had found it in the trash one morning. His previous auburn hair was dyed jet black. Bibles were burned and crosses were reversed. His mother was convinced he was possessed, and even went as far as to call in a priest and have him blessed. At age fifteen, he converted to Satanism. This shocked his family; a family of avid churchgoers. Even after the second priest was called in to bless him, Lucifer did not change. Two years later, on his seventeenth birthday, his life hit another turning point.

At 2:34am in the morning, Lucifer was awoken by the screams of his elder sister, and the crackle of nearby flames. He jolted up in his bed, grabbing his cellphone, before rushing out of the room. He began to rush down the hallway to her room, and just as he reached the door, he was grabbed from behind and everything went black, as he drifted into an unconscious state.

The room he woke up in was cold and damp. It was dimly lit by a single bulb that dangled from a wire. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. The rope was cinched tight enough to cut off circulation. Across the room he could see the bodies of his mother, father, and sister, each bound by their hands to a chair. His mother had been stripped and her head was bashed in. Surely dead. Nobody could survive blunt force head trauma that severe. From the way her body was crudely positioned, he could conclude that she was raped, and death followed not long after. Even if he didn't share the same beliefs as them, these people were his family, and he loved them. He began to sob. The incoming sadness hit him like a truck, and he didn't hold back any emotions. He screamed, sobbed, pleaded, and even prayed for some sort of salvation; he didn't believe in God.

Two days later, a man came down to give them food and water. He spoke neither English nor Italian, so Lucifer couldn't understand a word that came out of his mouth. He sounded Eastern European. Russian, maybe? He didn't know. He, his father, his sister, and the slowly decaying corpse of his mother were left for another two days.

The death of his elder sister followed within those next two days. Lucifer remembered it clearly. She was decapitated with an axe by an unknown man, and the blood was drained from her body and collected in a bucket, only to be promptly dumped all over him.

Three days passed since then. The blood had dried on Lucifer's skin by then, leaving him a shaking, bloodied mess. Within such a short period of time, he'd been torn apart from the inside out. Little did he know that that particular day, was his lucky day. One of his hands had somehow managed to escape the ropes. With one hand free, he freed the other with ease. Then he ran. Ran far away from that house, far away from those people and far away from... His father. Upon realizing that, he was too far to go back.

He would have to live with the grief.

Lucifer took refuge under a bridge near a beach for a few days, using spare change he'd find in the sand to buy food and water. But grief still overwhelmed him. One day it just became too much. Being so close to the ocean gave him once easy method of suicide. Drowning. He decided to do it at night, so nobody would be around to help him. He didn't want help. He didn't think that he deserved help.

Once everyone had left the beach, Lucifer began to slowly wade into the salty water. Once he was deep enough, so much so that he couldn't touch the bottom, he layed on his back, and let himself sink. He let out his last breath of air as he waited for death to take him by the hand, and lead him to hell. But that never happened. Someone scooped Lucifer up out of the water, and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Let me take away your pain for you."


End file.
